turn the page
by vampirelover17randi
Summary: this is a kool new story. i hope it gets many views and messages. well, this is only the characters but i will post as fast as i can. promice.
1. Chapter 1

Kyli Brown- 18 years old. Has long brown silky smooth hair. 

**Deigo "Dingo" Danskin**- 20 years old. Vampire prince of linear. *linara- a different dimension* Dingo's first name is yet to be revealed. Which is Deigo. 

**Sheppard "Shep" Danskin**- 16 years old. vampire brother of Dingo. 

Leila Reynolds- 19 years old. Human friend of Kyli's. 

***Chapter 1***

I ran. My breathing made my heart scream. My lungs were I pain and I could hardly breath. My legs were about to give up. My friend Delilah was out of breath too. I eventually tripped and fell to the dark forest floor. I could hear growls. And Delilah was whining as she hugged her knees, sitting against a tree. Dingo pushed Shep out of the way. I stood up, with the expression of not caring what he was going to do. He effortlessly lifted Delilah's shaking body off the ground. He stroked her cheek, as tears fell from her eyes. I walked away, not wanting to see his bad side. 

I'm Kyli Brown. I'm 19 years old. I have brown hair and green eyes. I con people for money and I have my playful moods, which is why Dingo keeps me around. No, we haven't done anything, because he could kill me with his speed. I'm allowed to stay human until I'm 21 years old. I don't have much longer to go. If I lure students to Dingo I can keep my life at least until then. Otherwise, Dingo loses it and I become the next meal. 

Shep had followed me. "Are you okay, Kyli?" he whispered. As we walked, I could hear the leaves and twigs break beneath our feet. I stopped to lean against a tree about 20 feet from Dingo and his next meal. 

"I'm just not sure if I should be helping him do this anymore." I said. "but, Delilah-" "I know! If I disobey him, I might become his next meal. I know." I interrupted. "then why do u test it?" he asked, curious. "because these are my friends I'm luring into his trap. that's not fair to me." I said. 

Shep looked at me, curiously and affectionately. I could tell, even though my eyesight was no where as good as his. "I'm your friend, too, Kyli." he said. Before I could think, my feet walked towards this potentially dangerous vampire. And I was pulled into a hug. I cried as my arms wrapped around him too. Shep stroked my hair, almost lulling me to sleep in his arms. 

Shep was the caregiver. (laugh) but, really he was. He is the caring, loving brother I never really knew. Shep was only 16 when he was turned, but I love him as if I were married to him. He was my best friend as a kid. Dingo is his older brother. He is always hunting. No time for me, his girlfriend. Though its forced on me. I was only 6 years old when I lost my family. My mom and my annoying little brother. Of course, I would take it all back now. All of what I had said to him the night of the accident. 

We were driving home from a vacation. Jake and I were in the backseat, fighting. "look, Kyli. There is a monster in the woods." he said pointing to the direction. "where? I don't see anything." I said. He gasped. "there it is again!" he yelled. He seemed anxious this time. So I looked again. Nothing. Suddenly I felt a great amount of pressure and then, I heard growls and smelt blood. All in 1 second. If that. I saw a person outside the car. They were too fast for me to recognize. I sat there crying.'

As I came back to the "now", I heard Delilah scream. Stupid me watched him suck her dry. He looked up at me and I began to tear. His face was clean, oddly enough. His eyes showed that he didn't care that I was crying. He was the uncaring type. Before I could respond to anything he was doing, he was gone in seconds and came back without Delilah's dead body. Shep gently took my hand and walked me to Dingo's Camry convertible. 


	2. Chapter 2

Danton Woods - 20 years old. Vampire that has an effect on Kyli. He has jet black hair that goes down to his ears and alittle over his eyes.

***chapter 2***

We arrived at Casa De La Dingo. Moi bueno. it's a huge house. Plus 800 acres of land. I get my own room upstairs. Far away from Dingo, so he wont be tempted to attack me in the middle of the night.

I rushed out of the car and into the house, running up to my room. I dropped my purse on my desk, and laid down on my bed. Suddenly, in one blink, Dingo was inches from my face. I looked at him, expressionless, as his sinister smile crept onto his face. "thanks love. I think that was your best acting yet. And dinner was exceptional!" he said. I slinked my was under him to get away.. Still expressionless, I said "I'm glad your happy. Because I don't get anything out of this. Nothing!" I said, getting louder. Dingo knew I was angry, and kept his face composed. "you know, those are my friends that im lurring in. im sick of losing them because your always so hungry. Why cant you dine on something else!" I yelled. "wait! You think I wanted this? To be a vampire and drink only blood? I don't! I hate it! I can never get older, I cant have a kid! You think I wanted this?" he yelled. "well, I didn't wish for my family to die either. But it happened. " I said a lot calmer now that Shep walked into the room. No, he doesn't have that ability. I just get calmer with him in the room. "you know that if I could change what happened, I would. You so know that." he said. "its over with. It cant be changed." I said. I switched from shoes flipflops, and grabbed my half hoodie. Then I walked out and went downstairs.

Where are you going? Its night time." Dingo asked, not really concerned. "out." was all I said, and then I was out the door.

Half a mile down, I could hear fast movement. I relaxed and said, "Shep, go home." but then I gasped as I felt a figure brush against me that was clearly not Shep. Shep was about my height and this person was obviously taller. In the dark, he… or she looked about a foot taller. I let out a small scream as I was roughly pushed down to the hard ground floor.

"who are you?" I asked, trying not to show fear. I waited a minute before trying to stand up. Only to be pushed down again, but harder. So I stayed down. I heard a chuckle that sounded loud in the stillness of the air. "im not afraid of you!" I said. "not yet, your not" he said. "who are you" I said, alittle shaky. He let out a pleasurable sigh, that sent shivers down my spine. Now I could feel his fingers stroking my neck and his arm around me, holding me still, so I wouldn't move, though I tried. "get away from me, you bastard!" I yelled, practically screeching. He struggled alittle to keep me down. I didn't have all my energy cause I was breathing in his scent, which was strong and was so good. I wanted to cuddle close to him and breath it in as if I was trying to get high off of markers. But I did my best to stay away.

"who are you?" I asked a third time. "Danton. Danton Woods." he said, close to my ear. Then, his lips were on mine. But instead of wanting to kiss him back, I was feeling sleepy. And then I was out.


	3. Chapter 3

***chapter 3***

I woke up to some one walking into my room. I looked around for that person and realizes I wasn't home. I began to panic. Then I heard a chuckle. I looked at him, he was leaning in the doorway. "what the fuck!" I yelled, covering up more. "your fine, you fell asleep in your clothes last night." he said, laughing. "no, u put me out." I said, uncovering and standing up. He backed up and held his hands up, and said, "whoa! Careful. Your lucky I didn't rape you last night with what your wearing." he said. I looked down, confused. "what?" I asked, looking back up. Before I could figure out what he meant, our lips met. This time he wasn't putting me out. He was trying to get me to kiss back. And I wouldn't. I pulled away. I looked at him, disgusted. "what do you want with me?" I asked, confused about this whole thing. "And where am I?" I asked, looking around the room. "my house. " he said. 'duh! Obviously!' I though to myself. His eyebrows raised. Suddenly I felt pain around my arms, and his face got close to mine. He was furious about something. I was just confused.

"don't treat me like im dumb! I am getting closer to sucking you dry, little girl!" he yelled. Little girl? "And why would you do that?" I asked, calm. "cause your blood is beyond delicious. Every vampire in the world wants it. But if im careful enough, I can get just enough to…" he said slowly, leaning towards my neck. But I pulled away from his grip and ran out of the room.

Come on, little girl, I wont hurt ya." he said, seductively, as I ran into a closet. "why would a vampire say that? Of course it would hurt. My breathing was a little heavy and I tried to keep it still. Suddenly, a hand came through the 3 inch wooden door and I screamed. I crawled out of the closet and tried to get away, not wanting to look at his face.

But I was effortlessly picked up, and slung me over his shoulder. "oh, come on, Dingo. I was just having some fun." I heard Danton whine. that's when I figured he wasn't the one holding me. Dingo came for me. But I couldn't see anyone.

"Dingo." I said, hoping to get his attention. He growled at me. Or maybe it was Danton. "get those fucking thoughts out of your head, now!" Dingo yelled, furiously. "mmm, she would look so good in my bed. Mm, I bet she is a wild-child." Danton said, seductively. Probably talking to me, beyond Dingo. Dingo was pissed. He tossed me to Shep, and started to fight with Danton. Shep took my hand and tried to pull me along, but I wouldn't go. So he tugged harder, and I walked, not wanting to lose my arm. Shep drove me to the house and carried me to my room, settinf me on my bed.

"what… were you thinking, kyli?" he asked, obviously concerned. This attitude was not usually like him. He must hae been really worried. "of course I was worried! That is a dangerous vampire! Danton has killed more humans that Dingo will in his long lifetime. Kyli, what were you actually tinking?" he asked, still worried. I leaned back onto the wall. "I don't know." I said. I exhaled sharply. "how long was I gone?" I asked. "since yesterday. "he said, throwing his hands in the air for no reason.

'what the hell did you do that for!" I heard Dingo's gruff voice suddenly in my ear, as I felt myself pinned to the bed. For the first time in my life, I whimpered at Dingo. He scared me. He was scary for the first time. "Dingo." I said. I tried to close my eyes, but his hands held my wrists down. I closed my eyes shut. Then I felt alitle weight on my body and his lips touch mine. I heard Shep leave.

Dingo shifted to get comfy. He stroked his fingers along my waist and arms. And then, my thighs. He knew all of my spots. But I knew none of his.

Dingo's kisses are rough enough to send me a message of the emotions he feels. Guilty, and caring are his 2 emotions right now. Though he is almost never caring, he must have been pretty scared by my act tonight.

I could feel Dingo trying to unbutton my cute cowgirl shirt. "mm. Dingo, don't." I said, pushing his hand away. He didn't button them back up. And I wasn't going to risk losing a finger buttoning it back up.


End file.
